


Into The Woods

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, I was bored so I made this as a contribution for Halloween, Inspired by a movie mom was watching, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, corny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Robin Grimurei was one of the most powerful being living in the outskirt of the infamous Halloweentown. Yet despite his power he was kind and gentle. Yet for some reason no one seems to want to talk to him or even be near him. One night as he goes into the woods nearby to hunt for dinner he meets an unusual werewolf. What will this creature do with him. Will he ignore him or show Robin there’s more to people than meets the eye?A Halloweentown inspired little fluff story on my favorite pairing Chrobin! Hope you all like! :)
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 18





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Mom was watching Halloweentown and I’m remembering some of what goes on in the first movie along with the spinoffs. Thought I could make this where Robin is Grima and despite the fact that all creatures live in harmony for some reason they all dislike Robin so he lives in a cottage away from the main town by himself. One night he meets a werewolf who was out hunting for food and yet for some reason he didn’t seem to want to run from him. Is this what others call a feeling of hope in a lonely world? 
> 
> Me being a corny person wanting to write out some more Chrobin stuff basically! :D
> 
> Note: Some of the beings living here have a lifespan akin to manaketes. Robin and Chrom are some of them. Lets just make them all semi or near immortal people for the sake of this magical story! :3 This is a happy story and not one of the long term adventurous ones because I'm unable to write that stuff all out yet lol, sorry peps. Everything mentioned here is canon to this AU so if you don’t like something this is an AU based on my ideas so don’t harass me on it please. The idea of writing out a story on mythical beings of all kinds like Halloweentown came to mind after mom was insistent on watching it again. 
> 
> Leave a comment on anything if you want! I don't mind just be nice about it. Constructive criticism is fine but not if your being flat out rude. I'm trying to improve my writing as I go so I'm practically open to all suggestion at this point. :)

It was any other day in the magical town during the time of Halloweentown. Everyone happily getting ready for the night of Halloween, all but one. In the outskirts of the town lies a cottage home to one of the strongest yet most gentle of creatures. Robin Grimurei the Fell Dragon spends his time alone in his thoughts sipping away at some herbal tea. He felt alone once again at the reminder that despite the fact that everyone gets along with each other laughing and celebrating with friends, whenever people come near him they back away from him in fright. Robin couldn’t understand why. He never did anything bad to anyone before in his whole lifespan that he’s been alive (about 1025 years) and he felt saddened by the fact that he never has anyone to talk to. 

Tired and currently not wanting to stay any longer musing on depressing thoughts, he looked up at the clock. Looking at the time it read 5:45 pm. Nearly time for dinner it seemed as Robin’s stomach began to growl. Grabbing his cloak to ward off the cold he stepped out and headed into the forest to hunt. The evening sky was overcast creating a darker, frightening, and chilling atmosphere. The trees stood tall and wide casting darkened shadows onto the ground below offering shelter and cover for animals of all kinds. Cold winds swept his white hair and with the darkened environment gave him a very ethereal yet ghostly appearance as he walked through the forest, boots crunching on leaves breaking the silence as he walked. This did not hinder Robin as he reached into his pocket to pull out a glistening round object. It was purple with black and red flames swirling inside of it, giving it an ominous glow.

Much like how a Witch uses a wand, Vampires use blood, and Werewolves use the moon and bites to work their magic, so too does a Dragonic being use stones to harness their inner magic. Their dragon forms were large enough that they can’t always be walking around as one so they use stones to help them change forms according to their needs and surrounding area. It also served as a medium for which they can channel their draconic magic while in humanoid form seeing as they are more vulnerable outside of their dragon form. 

Using his stone he shifted into his dragon form. He was tall and long almost a two-story house height and body that when combined with his wing span is about an average house width. He was serpent like in appearance with a long snakelike body with black scales with purple lines here and there. He had a two full rows of teeth in his mouth and three pairs of eyes all glowing a bright red. His wings were the most gorgeous part of his body. Black slender sleek wings that when expanded showed off a nice blend of black and bright purple colors. Black on the top half purple on the bottom half. Overall giving Robin’s dragon form a majestic, scary, yet beautiful appearance. 

Folding his wings he slithered his way through the forest, doing his best to avoid making too much noise as he went off to find something to eat. He went towards the rivers knowing that sometimes there’s an animal looking for a drink that he could always hunt. After about an hour, he finally found a bear of all creatures walking around the forest. Delighted (as it was his favorite animal to eat) he silently slithered closer. Using his magic to cloak his body so as to not be seen he got ready to pounce upon his prey.

Or that would’ve been the case had someone else not beaten him to it. It was a dark blue furred werewolf with pure cerulean colored eyes that glowed as bright as the sea. He was positioned over his catch showing off lean legs and a . Whoever this was had immense arm and legs strength if it showed through their wolf form making them seem slightly bulkier than most others. 

Looking up as though sensing Robin’s presence the werewolf shifted revealing a well muscled man probably in one of the mid century years with lightly tanned skin and hair that matched that of his wolf form. It was short and smooth in the usual style of most men. He wore a coat and light blue tank with leather pants and a black choker. 

Turning around after smelling the surrounding area, he eventually caught his eyes on Robin’s form who was currently unstealthed. Shifting nervously a little, he asked, “Oh did I steal your kill? Would you like it instead? I can go find another creature to hunt.” Face a little red out of embarrassment Robin could only think of how someone is actually talking to him nicely rather than tell him to go away or the person themselves just running away from him.

Shifting back to his other form Robin replied, “That’s fine you can have it if you want. I’m used to doing things over again.” The werewolf just stared at him in curiosity making Robin feel uncomfortable. Usually the people talking to him either back away immediately or just scoff and do their own thing, yet this creature seems to take an interest in him. Unsure what to do he fidgeted and asked him, “Are you ok? If I bother you I’ll just leave you to your dinner.”

Shaking his head the werewolf just answered, “Oh no I’m sorry I’m just admiring how you look. It’s not often I actually speak with many dragonkin. I’m Chrom by the way, what’s your name?” He gave Robin a smile that just made the dragonkin feel so warm inside. No one has ever bothered asking him anything in such a nice manner yet alone stay and talk ot him. Most certainly no one has EVER told him they like how he looks. Smiling shyly he replied, “Robin. My name is Robin Grimurei. Thanks for the compliment. Most creatures just tend to ignore or back away from me in fright. I can’t fathom why though. I don’t recall ever doing anything bad to anyone in my entire life. I won’t say its a bad thing though. If there’s something wrong with me that I can’t place I’d rather not have anyone be hurt.”

“That’s silly. Just because your magic gives off scary vibes doesn’t mean you can be one of those cruel creatures. Some people honestly can’t help how their magic project to other people. I tend to just ignore those creatures alot since I just like to talk to people who are truly kind. Most of the time I’m literally the lone wolf of the family due to the fact I also have odd social skills so I tend to be on my own without anyone to talk to as well. So I feel similarly alone to how you feel” Chrom said, shrugging his shoulders as if there’s nothing wrong. 

Blinking oddly Robin could only think of Chrom’s words. People only avoided him because his magic felt bad? While he is a little hurt that people don’t bother getting to know him because of something so small he does understand that there’s sadly nothing he can do about it. Shaking his head of the negative thoughts he smiled turning to Chrom. “I’ve never actually noticed that. Thanks for telling me. At least I finally know why people are avoiding me. Can’t say I’m happy about it since its something so small and somewhat common. Guess it means I have to just show it in my body language and actions that I’m not a bad person despite how my aura feels. Would you like to share your catch with me then? It would be nice to finally talk to someone who actually bothers to try and talk to me rather than leave me alone. We can go to my cottage and eat it, it’s not that far from here.”

Smiling widely Chrom shook his head yes. “It would be a pleasure! That is if you truly don’t mind. I’d also like to ask a few things about your kind of that’s also ok.. I’ve always liked your species and I would love to get to know you more as well that way too!” Beaming widely at his new found friend, Chrom shifted to his wolf form intent on carrying his meal to his friend’s house. Shaking his head having none of it since the catch was huge and even though the wolf had great strength he wasn’t going to let his new friend carry it himself. Shifting to his Dragon form Robin quickly took the bear in his jaws smirking whole heartedly at Chrom and flew towards his cottage. A grinning werewolf following his every move intent on not being left behind in a race for food. Hearts set a blaze knowing that they both finally have someone to talk to. 

All creatures, no matter their looks, habits, or in this case magic, don’t deserve to be ignored. Everyone feels emotions and so they should be treated as any other being. It is this companionship, this longing and hope which sets these two friends on a bright future of which they will never regret. For they can have the life they both yearn for as well as the love of another’s company. That which they were denied, has finally been granted to them.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go I hope you all enjoyed this! I know its a little late but I still wanted to get this up at least before the second week of November. 
> 
> I just wanted to write something for my babies lol.


End file.
